This invention relates in general to asphalt materials for use in roofing, paving and other applications. More particularly, this invention relates to a container and method to produce such a container, for reducing fumes emitted from a vessel of the molten asphalt. The invention can be useful for providing asphalt for use in locations where fumes from the molten asphalt are a concern.
Asphalt from processing and terminalling facilities is transported to end users in one of several ways, including direct piping of molten asphalt to nearby customers, shipping in molten form via tanker truck, railcar and barge, and shipping in solid form in individual packages. The packages are used primarily by building contractors as a source of asphalt for roofing applications. The contractor typically places the solid asphalt in a heated kettle to melt the asphalt for use. Asphalt shipped in molten form is also usually further heated in a kettle prior to use.
A problem associated with such heated kettles of molten asphalt is that they can emit significant amounts of fumes. The fumes can be unsightly, and an irritant to workers and others in the surrounding area. Accordingly, it would be desirable to reduce the amount of fumes normally emitted from a kettle or other vessel of molten asphalt.
It would also be desirable to reduce fuming and odors without substantial modification of the processed or raw asphalt. By contrast with known polymermodified asphalt compositions, which are highly modified materials where the polymer is used, e.g., to impart elongation properties, an asphalt without such modification is desired for many applications.
It would also be desirable to reduce fuming and odors of molten asphalt while permitting for convenient, user-tailorable enhancement or alteration of the asphalt properties.
Furthermore, it would be desirable to produce a low-fuming asphalt in a convenient package. Individual packages of asphalt are typically formed at conventional asphalt processing facilities by pouring molten asphalt into containers made of a metal bottom and paper cylindrical sidewalls. The asphalt is typically poured at temperatures of about 177xc2x0 C. and the packages are allowed to cool for up to 24 hours prior to shipping.
The above objects as well as other objects not specifically enumerated are achieved by adding a blanket material to a kettle of molten asphalt to form a skim layer.
In a preferred embodiment, a method for reducing fuming of asphalt in a heated vessel includes placing asphalt in a heated vessel to heat the asphalt to a molten state. A blanket material is added to the asphalt, the blanket material being substantially insoluble in the molten asphalt to form a skim thereon to reduce fuming therefrom.